One for All
by Artist 13
Summary: The saying goes "All for One and One for All", but Balto is just one. He is an outcast and must prove that one can be all. If he succeeds, he we be rewarded with acceptance amongst the town and possibly of other dogs. The year is 1925, and a disease is taking over the children of Nome. If Balto is to fail in delivering the medicine, him and the children we be greeted with death.
1. Chapter 1

One for All

Chapter 1, Cold and Alone

The day was going on like any other. Balto sat alone in his boat a few yards away from town. It was around 1:00 in the afternoon and it was snowing. Balto lay there sleeping in his boat under his rather worn down and threadbare brown blanket. He was deep in sleep. He dreamt of his childhood. Well, what Borris told him was his childhood anyway. Ah yes, Borris. Borris was Balto's semi-adoptive father. He was wiser then the young wolf-dog, but was clumsier and more of a coward. Borris had found him as a pup and took care of him. Balto still refused to call Borris his father, as he believed he probably would've survived on his own, so he thinks of him more as his best friend. As of now, Borris had was absent on some sort of trip to his home country. There was family or something. However he would soon return to comfort Balto. But until then, Balto was left there alone and cold. The cabin of the boat provided descent shelter against the snow itself, but it didn't necessarily protect him from the cold that the snow brought. The cabin would keep him plenty warm if there was two bodies giving heat within it, but Balto was still, alone.

Balto didn't have many friends. Borris was the only one that lived with him and followed him. He had two polar bear friends, Muk and Luk, but they were hibernating. His other friend was Jenna. A beautiful red husky that had befriended Balto when she first arrived. Balto was rather surprised because most dogs criticized him for being half wolf. Jenna was really the only friend Balto had that was a dog. Balto had more "enemies" then friends. They weren't exactly enemies, more of bullies. This included basically every dog and human in town. However the ones that would actively seek out Balto to annoy him were Steele, Nikki, Kaltag, and Star.

Steele was a massive black pure bred malamute. He was bigger than Balto, but was dumber. Balto had better reflexes and fighting styles do to his wolf side. Although if Steele was able to land a hit, it would probably cripple Balto for quite some time.

Balto awoke from his slumber panting. The last thing he could remember in his dream was him running, hence the panting. Balto walked out of the cabin in search for his water bowl which he found on the bow of the boat. The snow had stopped and the sun had start to come out, though it was just starting to touch the mountain tops.

Balto's ears perked as he heard the sound of voices. They were instantly recognizable. It was Jenna. She was arguing with someone. Balto sniffed the air to catch the scent.

"Steele" he murmured to himself.

"I don't see why you have to come, I am perfectly capable of going through town myself." Jenna said

"It's not the walking through town part, I just need to make sure that wolf doesn't kill you" Steele argued.

Jenna jumped upon the boat, followed shortly by Steele. Balto finished drinking and turned to face them.

"Jenna, Steele" he said calmly

"Hello Balto" Jenna spoke "I just wanted to see if you need anything while the storm has calmed, after all, it's going to pick up again soon."

"I could tell" Balto responded "As of now, no, I probably will have to scrounge around for some food later though"

"You won't do anything wolf-dog!" Steele growled.

"So much anger so quickly. Tell me, what is it I have done to you to make you use that tone?" Balto asked rather politely

"Your mother gave birth to your ass, that's what" Steele once again, added in a growl to get his point across.

Insult him, insult the crappy boat he lives on, and insult his wolf half. He wouldn't care. Insult his mother, that's a completely different story. Balto could feel the anger inside of him starting to build. He wanted to rip out Steele's throat, but he couldn't do to the presence of Jenna. So he simply growled.

"Don't you ever speak of my mother" Balto growled intimidatingly

"Why don't we just all calm down here" Jenna spoke trying to stop the slowly inching Steele.

"Or else what lobo? You gonna kill me?" Steele asked

"I can do that." Balto spoke, his teeth bared.

Steele was about to pounce on Balto when his name was called. Steele's ears perked and he turned towards the voice.

"You won't be so lucky next time wolf" Steele said before jumping off the boat.

"Balto I'm sorry, I told him not to come but he kinda of just came anyway, I'm really so-"

"Jenna…Just…Leave me alone right now" Balto spoke softly as his ears and tail drooped and began to walk towards the cabin of the boat.

"Are you sure?" She asked

Balto just nodded his head as he flopped down in the cabin and crawled under the blanket.

"Ok, I'll see you later then" She said before following Steele's path.

Balto sighed and whispered "Yeah, cya" and fell back into deep sleep.

 **P.S.**

 **So really I just started writing this because I felt like it. I don't normally do stories like this so I'm still trying to figure out things about it like what perspective it should be told from or what I want the plot to be. So I'll kinda just make it up as I go. If you have an idea just tell me in the comments or whatever calls them. I guess I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **-WolfBoy343**


	2. Chapter 2, First Blood

Chapter 2, First Blood

It had stopped snowing when Balto awoke and was around five in the morning. Despite Balto's fur coat, he was still cold. After reminiscing about the cold, Balto realized he was hungry. He then set off in search for food.

After a few minutes of walking into town, Balto had come across the butcher. There were a pair of dead geese sitting on the hooks outside of shop. Balto could've easily reached them, but it felt wrong considering his best friend was a goose. So he just hopped in through the open window.

He searched about for something he could bring back to his boat, and finally decided a pair of ducks would do.

As he exited the window, another dog smelt the meat. It was Steele.

Because of the ducks being right in front of Balto's nose, he wasn't able to smell the following Steele.

He arrived at the boat and climbed aboard. He went into the cabin to relax and eat is meal. He had gotten through the first duck when he picked up the scent of Steele who was already on the boat. Steele poked his face through the entrance of the cabin.

"Hello wolf dog" Steele said menacingly.

"Steele" was all Balto said accompanied by a small tip of the head.

"You enjoying your stolen food there mutt?"

"Matter a fact I am, thanks for asking" Balto replied.

"I could go for one myself but I feel a bit more like…wolf, tonight"

Balto looked up at Steele. He didn't show it but that had scared the hell out of him.

"It's actually morning" Balto corrected.

"Then I guess I should make sure you don't see another one, Kaltag, Nikki, Star, get up here"

The dogs that accompanied the names shortly arrived. Balto was shocked he wasn't able to smell the three other dogs.

"We should teach you a listen about talking to my girl…wolf" Steele growled and the rest of the group agreed with him.

The moment Steele made his first step towards Balto, he was already out the window of the cabin and off the boat.

"Get him!" Steele shouted.

Balto knew he was pushing himself too hard and would soon run out of energy, but the thought of slowing was alien to him.

Balto slid into the first alley he saw and was almost cut off but Nikki at the end of it but Balto easily leaped over him.

Balto shot out of the alley and on to the main street, panting heavily.

His side was starting to hurt and he was starting to slow down due to lack of energy. The only thing that kept of going was Jenna. That was his plan, get to Jenna's as quickly as possible. However he was now out of energy and was forcing himself to run but Steele was quickly catching up. One more turn, and Jenna's would be in sight. However that was one turn too many.

Steele was on him already and scratching his back. Nikki, Kaltag, and Star were also soon upon him. Although Balto didn't notice it at the time, Nikki, Kaltag, and Star were scratching and biting a lot less hard than Steele.

"I'll teach you to run" Steele growled before grasping Balto's leg with his teeth and twisting it.

Balto shouted in agony.

The light at the closest house turned on, and the gang left him there, dyeing.

Balto's vision blurred and soon was unconscious.

 **P.S.**

 **Sorry for not updating this story in a while (and for such a short chapter), I don't have much motivation so I just turn to writing mostly when I'm depressed. I have decided I just want to make this story the way I thought the movie should've gone. Although I have ideas of my own, I am always open to new ones. I promise to post at least two chapters before Halloween. Thank you all for writing, see you in the next chapter.**

 **-WolfBoy343**


	3. Chapter 3, Dreams of the Past

Chapter 3, Dreams of the Past

Warmth. That was all Balto felt. Warmth. He opened his eyes to discover he was Jenna's. He assumed her owners brought him in. But that didn't make sense, even her owners hated him. His vision started to clear and he noticed, he wasn't at Jenna's, he was next to the furnace of the boiler room. Maybe she had dragged him? No, she wasn't strong enough and no other dog would try to help her. His nose was numb but he sensed another presence. He started to look around and noticed Muk and Luk, watching him intently.

"Oh Balto, so glad to see you awake!" Cheered Muk.

"You don't think I would let Steele kill me did you?" Balto joked.

Luk was on him almost instantly and hugging him. Balto chuckled.

"Okay Luk, you can let me go now" Balto said gasping for air.

But he didn't let go. The grasp was getting tighter and tighter.

"Luk, I can't breathe."

Once again, Balto's vision went black. When he awoke, all he felt was coldness. Almost unbearable. It felt as though he didn't even have fur. Then he realized, he coat was very thin. He was a pup. As he looked around, he noticed he was in water, freezing cold water. He heard a voice in the distance, calling his name. It was an unfamiliar voice. But it was a beautiful one. Before he could look to see who it was, he was taking under the water by a riptide. He struggled desperately for air, but to no avail. His vision had once again start to blur, but a paw picked him up. Balto spat out the water. He was quickly surrounded by warmth as the mysterious wolf held him close. She whispered into his ear.

"Don't ever run away like that eve again."

Balto wasn't listening however, he was taken away by the warmth he so strongly desired. He soon fell asleep. He awoke to the sound of a gunshot. He didn't notice it, but he was older now, young teen in dog years. He didn't know where he was, but he saw a white wolf a few yards in front of him collapse. He didn't know why, but he started running towards her, almost instinctively. He heard a voice calling to him, but he ignored it. He was about half way to her when he was tackled. A black and grey husky was on him.

"Balto what the hell are you thinking! We have to get out of here now!"

The voice almost echoed through him as he began to fade out of conciseness once again.

When he awoke, he felt a mixture of feelings. The most prominent was pain, although warmth accompanied him. He heard a familiar voice.

"Oh Balto, thank god you are awake, you had me scared, why do you always have to do things like this, why can't you just keep to yourself like a good dog-" Boris continued to ramble.

"Glad to see you back Boris" Balto said painfully.

He was able to recognize the pain as multiple cuts and bruises all along his body, along with a very painful ache in his leg. Now that he had discovered the source of his pain, he needed to find the source of the warmth. This once again wasn't hard, as within a few seconds, his discovered Jenna laying over him.

"Hey Balto" Jenna said with a smile

"Hey" he said back, and put his head back down on the snow. He was still on the road. Luckily, the residence had yet to be awoken, which gave Balto some time to get out of his current position and to a safer pace. Boris was still rambling on about how worried Balto had him.

"Boris…Broris…BORIS!" Balto yelled

"Yes Balto?"

"I need to move, pretty soon the humans will be awake and it will not be fun having them kicking me around"

"Right right, I'll go get Muk and Luk, they can carry you"

"Aren't they hibernating?"

"Knowing them they would be bored out of their mine and it wouldn't surprise me if they have given up on that."

Balto nodded in agreement.

Boris then turned and flew off, leaving just him and Jenna.

"So Jenna…How is life?"

Balto mentally face palmed himself. How is life? That was all he could think of?

Jenna noticed this in his facial expression and laughed.

"Now that I know you're ok, its fine I guess."

"I wouldn't say I'm ok, but I'm alive, which is nice, I guess." Balto commented.

"I just can't believe Steele would do this…" Said Jenna softly.

"Still is an asshole…I'm not surprised" Balto snapped.

"Well I wouldn't think he would do this to you"

"I'm surprised he didn't do it sooner" Snarled Balto.

There was then silence. Jenna searched for a topic to speak of, but she couldn't think of one, so the silence persisted. Balto had once again fallen asleep which Jenna was thankful for. Balto didn't know it, but she truly cared for him, almost as much as she cared for her caretaker, Rosie.

Around ten minutes passed before Boris returned with Muk and Luk.

"Oh dear, what's happened to Balto?" Asked Muk accompanied but a few muffles from Luk.

"Balto go out by himself, and he get jumped. That is what happened" Boris replied.

"We need you to help carry him back to boat so he may rest, and Jenna and more don't necessarily have enough strength to lug him back. So what you say?"

"Of course, we came all the way over here didn't we?" Muk said.

Jenna then got off of Balto, allowing Luk to pick him up and carry him back to the boat.

"Jenna, you should go, I can take of him, I've done it for 8 years after all…Well…Dog years that is."

"Are you sure?" Asked Jenna worriedly

Boris nodded.

"Ok" she said softly and turned and jumped off the boat and walked home.

Boris then turned and looked at Balto's hurt and sleeping form "Aye Balto…What shall I do with you?"

 **P.S.**

 **What is up guys here is the first promised chapter of October. I tried to make this one longer and am going to try to fit in an average of at least a thousand words per chapter excluding the post script. I also propose a challenge for you guys. If I ever contradict myself in the story or have some major grammar screw up, if you point it out I will right an original character of your choice into the story and give him/her/it a cameo. If I feel like it and I think your character is that awesome, I might even make him/her/it a major character in the story. That is all, hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **-WolfBoy343**


End file.
